Baby Baskets
Baby baskets are achieved through successful breeding. between two pets. They come in different colored blankets covering their tops and a small icon which correspond to what type of animal they are. A baby basket adds to the pet count within a room as 1 pet. They cannot be sold/deleted once created. They can have distinct features to their basket if their parents had features that were predominant within breeding (e.g. size, glow etc.) It is unknown of the baby's appearance and gender until the baby emerges from the basket. The Functions of a Baby Basket A Baby basket moves slowly up and down indicating the baby is breathing inside (butterflies will lay branch-like baby baskets with a cocoon attached to the end, the cocoon will slowly expand and shrink.) Upon clicking a basket it will show the babies parents, how long until it can emerge and its happiness. You can also change what room it's in, Insta-grow it or send bless requests to friends. Feeding a baby is necessary for its growth, if a baby is not fed it will not grow. Baby baskets require feeding every couple of hours. They do not require petting or laser play. They also do not require a litterbox as they do not use it. Once a baby is ready to emerge, it will have an arrow above it saying "ready to grow" pointing down at it. Once clicked a tab will pop up showing your new baby pet, along with its gender and the ability to name it. (Babies cannot be hatched within the nursery however, and need to be moved to a normal room with space to emerge.) Blessing a Baby Basket Blessing a baby basket helps grow the baby faster, it is said to increase growth time by 10% You cannot bless your own baby baskets but however, you can request blessing from your friends. You can Bless your neighbours baby baskets once every 24 hours, once blessed, a sparkle effect will fall over the baby basket indicating a successful blessing, you can earn 2 XP from blessing a singular baby basket. Twin Baby Baskets Twin Baby Baskets is a rare occurrence that happens during breeding. Babies born as twins will share the exact same distinct features and will emerge at the same time, as long as both are fed/blessed at the same time. Once emerged, these babies will look exactly the same, and will grow at the same time as long as they are fed at the same time. They can however be opposite genders or the same genders. Premium Mystery Baskets Premium Mystery Baskets are baby baskets that can be purchased in the store for 24 bucks or won as a major prize from the piggy bank. They contain one random premium pet including seasonal. They come as a default animal at default size and no distinct features (e.g. glow, blacklight etc.) Once purchased they can be opened immediately and have max luck. See Also * Nursery * Breeding * Gameplay Category:Gameplay